pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxwell Struthers Burt
Maxwell Struthers Burt (October 18, 1882 - August 29, 1954), was an American poet, novelist, and short story writer. Life Struthers Burt was born in Baltimore, Maryland.Maxwell Struthers Burt, Wyoming Authors Wiki. Web, Jan. 19, 2013. He graduated from Princeton University in 1904. In 1908 he moved to Wyoming, settling in Jackson Hole. He founded the JY Ranch with Louis Joy. This ranch ultimately became the famous Rockefeller Ranch of the same name (the JY). In 1912, following a dispute with Louis Joy, he established the Bar BC Ranch, a dude ranch. He met and married his wife, Katherine Newlin Burt an author of Western novels, in the same year. Burt's son, Nathaniel Burt, was also a published writer. Struthers was one of the people who led ultimately to the establishment of Grand Teton National Park when, in 1923, he met with other like-minded individuals at Maud Noble's cabin and began the process of gathering support to have the area come under protection by the Federal Government. Burt died in Jackson Hole, Wyoming. Recognition His papers are housed at Princeton University. Publications Poetry *''In The High Hills. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1914. *Songs and Portraits. New York: Scribner, 1920. *''When I Grew up to Middle Age. New York: Scribner, 1925. *''War Songs''. New York: Scribner, 1943. Play *''The Mullah of Miasmia. Princeton, NJ: 1903. Novels *''The Interpreter’s House. New York: Scribner, 1924. *''The Delectable Mountains''. New York: Scribner, 1927. *''Festival''. New York: Scribner, 1931. *''Entertaining the Islanders''. New York: Scribner, 1933. *''Along These Streets''. New York: Scribner, 1942. Short fiction *''John O'May, and other stories. New York: Scribner, 1918. *Chance Encounters. New York: Scribner, 1921. *''They Could Not Sleep. New York: Scribner, 1928. Non-fiction *''The Diary of a Dude Wrangler''. New York: Scribner, 1924. *''The Other Side''. New York: Scribner, 1928. *''Malice in Blunderland''. New York: Scribner, 1935. *''Escape from America''. New York: Scribner, 1936. *''Powder River: Let 'er buck'' (illustrated by Ross Santee). New York: Farrar & Rinehart (Rivers of America Series), 1938. *''Patriotism vs. Prejudice: Hitler forces at work in America''. New York: American Jewish Committee, 1939. *''Philadelphia: Holy experiment''. New York: Doubleday, Doran, 1945. *''The History of Cap and Gown, 1890-1950''. Princeton, JJ: Princeton University Press, 1951. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Maxwell Struthers Burt, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 19, 2014. Articles *"The Diary of a Dude Wrangler," The Saturday Evening Post, May 3, 1924 *"Beauty and the Blantons," McCall’s, Jun, 1925 *"Acorns," The Saturday Evening Post, Jan 9, 1926 *"C’est La Guerre," The Saturday Evening Post, Feb 5, 1927 *"Adventure," The Saturday Evening Post, Jun 30, 1928 *"Artists," The Saturday Evening Post, Jun 1, 1929 *"Democracy for Everyone," The Saturday Evening Post, Jul 30, 1932 See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Crépuscule" in Poetry: A magazine of verse *"Fifty Years Spent" in the Second Book of Modern Verse *2 poems by Burt: "As We Go On," "In the High Hills" ;Books *Maxwell Struthers Burt at Amazon.com ;Etc. * Struthers Burt Papers in Princeton Library Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:American short story writers Category:Writers from Maryland Category:Writers from Wyoming Category:Princeton University alumni Category:People from Baltimore, Maryland Category:1882 births Category:1954 deaths Category:People from Teton County, Wyoming Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets